


丑闻

by redfacero



Category: Netflix Kingdom, 킹덤 | Kingdom (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 斜线有意义, 有弱化一方情节描写, 这是一篇旧文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: 世子早就料到会有如此回答，也只不过是抱着侥幸的心理问一句而已。见到对方炽热又仿佛要看穿他灵魂的眼神，他不自觉地想要避开，但是下颚被钳制住，他连转头都无法做到，只能转动眼睛。
Relationships: Cho Hak-ju/Prince Lee Chang, 赵学州/李仓
Kudos: 8





	丑闻

赵学洙打开了通往世子寝宫的门。

榻上的男人听见了这响动，想要翻身，却没有成功。今夜的月亮更甚于往常，从窗外照进来，正好落在男人身上。他有一头乌发，似乎很久没有修剪盖住了耳廓，几乎要垂到肩膀上去。一双细长的凤眼正在他额前的刘海下警惕地盯着开门的人。这是一个瘦削的男人，皮肤有些苍白，手臂上的血管走行清晰可见。

但奇怪的是，他的腹部高耸，被子裹着看起来就像是一名孕妇。

“睡不着吗？”赵学洙问，他一进门，侍从便自行走出把门合上。

赵学洙靠近床榻，还没握上那男人的手臂，就被狠狠地甩开了。坐在榻上的人眼中明显怀着恨意，不想让他靠近。赵学洙收回手，轻声唤道：“邸下。”

年轻男人依旧怒视着他，将手臂撑在床榻边，期间发出几声金属碰撞的清脆声音，他努力将自己的身体撑起来，翻过身去。连那滚圆的腹部也一起侧过去，背对着他。

“不要逞强。”赵学洙说，他已经对这样的眼神习以为常了，也不想再勉强男人。那人总是比他想得还要倔强几分，这种情况下根本不会给他好脸色。薄被下掩盖的身体和数月之前已经相差甚远，尤其是腰部，因为妊娠的关系已经不再是原本平直的线条。赵学洙把手伸向被子里，握住了男人的小腿，他猛地抖了一下，想要睁开，但还是被控制住了。温暖的手顺着小腿肚滑了下去，赵学洙单腿跪在床边俯下身去，握住了男人的脚踝。

世子只觉得被握住的皮肤都是滚烫的，而手掌撩过的地方，反而酸麻起来。

“果然抽筋了，”赵学洙轻声道，他握住了男人的脚，将手心贴在脚心，帮他按压脚掌，“放轻松点。”

年轻的世子咬着嘴唇，一股麻痒的感觉从脚心传来，原本绷直的腿部肌肉，在被手掌包裹的揉捏下也放松下来。尽管他不想承认，但赵学洙的确帮上了忙。这几个月以来，他被手铐和日渐笨重的身体束缚在这张床榻上，他在此之前从未想过自己有一天也能体会到女性妊娠的感觉。期间种种不适应都随着时间一一缓解，赵学洙也在尽心尽力地照顾自己。只是这也不能改变他对自己实施了强暴还将自己囚禁在这间屋子中的事实。

“你什么时候肯放我走？”男人皱着眉头问。身后沉默了，腿上的动作也停止了。他感受到身后的视线，不自觉地绷紧了脊背。

随后赵学洙就俯身捏住了他的下颚，一双火中琥珀一样的眼睛盯着他，“我绝不会放你走。”

世子早就料到会有如此回答，也只不过是抱着侥幸的心理问一句而已。见到对方炽热又仿佛要看穿他灵魂的眼神，他不自觉地想要避开，但是下颚被钳制住，他连转头都无法做到，只能转动眼睛。

赵学洙看到他移开视线，便亲吻下来，强迫世子张开嘴，撬开他的牙齿。他的口腔是温热的，赵学洙只需要牵起他的舌头轻轻一咬，再吮吸到自己口中，用牙齿压上去便能让他软了腰。注意力被强行拉回来，却又一眼望进了那双眼睛中，与颜色相同的火热的执著，若不是情况如此几乎可以称为爱意。

年轻的世子无力抵抗，身体的力量大不如从前，而且对于情欲愈发敏感，哪怕只是和赵学洙接吻都可以让他轻易沦陷。他总是能找到自己嘴里防御最薄弱的地方，随后在上面施加恰到好处的痛感，很快痛觉便会散去，取而代之的是不满足。全身上下唯有理智还在与赵学洙抗衡，连之前一直压迫着胃部的肚腹也好受了许多。

舌面亲密地摩擦着，赵学洙舔咬着他的嘴唇，在他的舌头上留下浅浅的印痕。他抵抗了不久就配合起来，两人抢夺着唇间残存的呼吸，透明的津液也从嘴角泄出，划过了世子的脸侧。他的呼吸很快就乱了，那双眼睛也仿佛浸在泪水中。

他只穿着轻便的睡衣，为了方便，也只穿了内  
裤。赵学洙将手伸进被子，很快就摸到了半硬的性器，正抵在内裤上，还没来得及撑起，头部却已经湿润了。他的手指又向后滑去，贴着会阴，摸到了身后的入口。

那里是柔软的，不自觉地张合着，还流出了少许液体。赵学洙的手指将内裤抵上了入口处，便听到世子轻轻哼了一声。自从妊娠开始以来，他的身体构造就和常人不太一样了，他的肠道经常会分泌出清洁的液体，无色无味，似乎也有润滑作用，像是在为孩子的诞生做着准备。

今日的天气比较寒冷，赵学洙不敢直接将他的被子掀开，只好自己侧身撑在了世子的身后，一边亲吻着他的耳后，舔咬到脖颈，一边缓缓揉弄裤子里的性器。

他几乎要绷紧身体来抵抗快感，但因为一瞬间绷紧腹部产生的疼痛软了下去。手腕上的手铐和铁质的栏杆碰撞发出响声，在安静的室内无比清晰。

“邸下。”赵学洙在他耳后轻轻喊道，温柔的呼吸撞在皮肤上，带起滚烫的感觉。他想要躲开，但被对方手上的动作带了回去。

赵学洙粗糙的手指不知何时伸入了内裤，将阴茎夹在指间摩擦。不知道是手上的指纹还是伤疤的突起划过了龟头，指甲抵住了冠部下的缝隙划过去。几乎如同蚂蚁爬过脊髓，强烈的快感撞进脑子里。使他不自觉地哼出声，竭力咬住自己的嘴唇，闭上眼睛。他拼命抵抗着，想要保持清醒，如他过去几个月一直想要做到的那样。

自然是徒劳的，赵学洙显然已经掌握了和他性爱的最佳方式，哪怕只用一只手就可以让世子陷入欲网。他甚至都不知道自己到底是该痛恨眼前这个欺下瞒上的乱臣贼子，还是该痛恨容易沦陷的自己。若非如此，自己也许就不会那么容易被赵学洙抓住弱点了。

温柔的吻落在脖子上，一点点蹭过脸颊，最后落在眼角。如同叹息一般的声音，赵学洙又呼唤了他的名字。年轻的世子没有回应他，赵学洙很少得到回应，但他能做的也只有呼唤对方的名字了。

赵学洙索性将世子的阴茎直接从内裤里掏出来，下方的双卵还被内裤的边缘压迫着，男人却觉得仿佛被抚慰了。赵学洙的手温暖滚烫，搓揉过柱身上的青筋，将龟头也拢在了手心里。他抓着床单，几乎要把自己蜷起来，却被赵学洙趁机抱住。

另一只手从他的身下伸出，将睡衣上方的扣子挑开，从领口探进去，毫不迟疑地抓住了他的胸部。一瞬间的疼痛马上就化为快感，还没来得及传到脑子里就已经带起了愉悦，乳尖不自觉地挺立起来。

他揉握着世子的乳房，这里相比起最开始有些涨起，柔软了不少，乳尖都有些增大。看到对方绷直了腿还在反抗着情欲，他凑到世子耳边低声问：“你看，这里。”

说着他捏了捏男人的胸部，握着一把软肉。世子听到了他的话，不自觉地睁开了眼睛，顺着他的话向自己的胸口看去。只看到隐隐约约的影子，相比之下感觉更能描绘出情况。赵学洙此刻捏住了他的乳头，搓揉了两下，又松开。男人虽没有发出声音，但赵学洙却摸到他的性器更加硬挺起来，身后的湿迹扩大了几分。

“这里一直在涨大，等到孩子生下来的时候，说不定会有奶水呢。”他说完，便收回了手，撑起身来，稍微把对方掰回来一些，扯开他的衣襟，俯身去亲吻他的胸部。一边咬着世子的乳尖，手中还不忘继续搓揉他的阴茎，他咬着乳头，含含糊糊地继续道，“那我先尝尝好了。”

可怜的世子想要推开他，只听到“呛啷”两声，手腕依旧被控制着。赵学洙却将那副场景完全引入了眼瞳中，他带着些许笑意，半眯着眼睛，伸舌去舔弄男人的胸口。

他的手顺着皮肤向下，停在了世子的腹部上方，将整个手掌贴了上去，像是安抚一样地摸了摸，随后就向下划去。

赵学洙将两侧的乳头都舔到挺立起来，看到对方仍然在看着他，无法挪开眼睛。他便笑了，抬头去交换了一个深吻，随后将世子翻了过去。

苍白的男人现在全身都是粉红色，赵学洙在他颈侧咬下的吻痕非常明显，盖过了上一次的浅淡印记。世子浅浅的呼吸着，似乎是怕自己不小心就会呻吟出声，将原本淫乱的自己完全展露在对方面前。

赵学洙也穿着睡衣，勃起的性器正抵在自己后腰上。他忍不住动了动，却发现自己的后穴正在饥渴地开合着，像是在期待着对方早点将粗硬的阴茎塞进来，填满自己。

他将手缩回来，咬住了右手的指节。赵学洙握住了他的性器，有节奏地撸动着，另一只手则是在按摩着龟头，时不时戳弄头部的小洞。他夹紧了双腿，被困在内裤中的卵蛋被扯得有些痛。

赵学洙将他的内裤褪下来，摸索到他身后的那个正渴求着自己的地方。只轻轻将手指塞入了一点，整个后穴挤压着，几乎要把他的手指吸进去。身体自己的润滑足够充足，他索性直接捅进了两根手指，在后穴中旋转着，摸索寻找。

早在手指进入后穴的时候，世子就发出了一声压低的尖叫声，整个人都开始颤抖起来。连手指也堵不住从喉咙里流出的欢愉呻吟声，赵学洙在他耳边轻笑道：“声音真是淫荡啊，世子邸下这么舒服吗？”

对方无暇回答他，赵学洙的手指比一般人的要粗许多，在后穴中撑开一条甬道，有些酸胀，但还说不上疼痛。滚烫的手指进攻柔软的穴肉，毫不留情地按压着，刮着内壁，给予身体的主人快感。肠壁受到刺激后，分泌出的透明液体更多了，顺着赵学洙的手指流进了他的掌心，将身下的床单也染湿了。他抽出手指，将自己的性器从睡裤中掏出来，把手心的润滑剂在怒胀的柱身上摸了两下，便按住了世子的大腿。他低声道：“邸下，把腿夹紧。”

世子还没领会到他的意思，赵学洙的阴茎便从他的臀下刺入了股间，径直撞上他的双丸。滚烫又粗大的性器在腿间的缝隙进出，摩擦过敏感的皮肤，顶撞着年轻男人的卵囊。痛觉和快感同时传来，在大脑里交织在一起，世子尖叫出声，口中发出自己也不知道是什么的声音。从未体验过的快感侵袭着本能，呻吟和求饶混乱地喊出口。

赵学洙一边握着对方的阴茎，一边在手中也给自己留了个位置，好像自己的性器能够和对方的并在一起，连带着卵袋和柱身一起摩擦。在冲到最前端时一起揉捏。大腿内侧的皮肤很快就磨红了，被粗糙的毛发摩擦传来些许痛感。

但世子已经分不清疼痛和快感了，他将来自赵学洙的一切一并接受着。连带着对方在耳边递出的“喊我的名字”的诱导一并接下。张口喊着他的名字，在之后接上求饶或是舒服之类的话语。

赵学洙亲吻着他的耳朵，将自己粗重的呼吸声也放在他耳边，低声喃喃着，“世子邸下的腿真舒服………这里在抖呢………这么喜欢我吗？想要我插进去吗？……真想插进去。”

硬挺的性器摩擦着皮肤，偶尔还会在完全拔出时戳入柔软的后穴。后穴的软肉欢迎着他，但他马上就会抽出去，不在这里停留。他腾出一只手，将两只手指插入后穴，和自己一样频率地抽插着，狠狠地顶在对方的前列腺上。

世子将脸埋在枕头里，眼泪和涎液都蹭在了枕头上。他只觉得自己仿佛在被赵学洙同时侵犯后穴和腿间，两处都传来绝顶的快感。但他也只能扶住自己高耸的腹部，希望在对方动作时，不会被推向前。世子被他撸射在了腿间，很快他自己也被揉弄着前列腺高潮了。赵学洙抽出自己的手指和性器，去房间后的屏风后简单处理了一下，随后又放了一浴桶的水，转身来到榻上将男人的衣物扒下，揭开手铐抱入浴桶中。

世子李仓双颊上的红色还未消去，他闭着眼睛，不想看对方。赵学洙也只是将他的手铐铐在了浴桶边上特制的栏杆上，轻吻了他的眼睑就出去了。

Fin.


End file.
